


Sexy Nerd

by CorruptYaoiOwl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Ringtones, Romantic Comedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptYaoiOwl/pseuds/CorruptYaoiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao can't find his phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gold forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742078) by [altarias (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias). 



> Here's the link to the ringtone: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pivLTWIJ7xo
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Shin-chan?” Takao called from the living room as he searched around for his phone that had gotten misplaced sometime during the night. Having his boyfriends over for the night, it was only natural that the device got tossed around to an unknown place. They had gotten drunk the night before and Midorima’s apartment was the closest one; the only thing they had on their minds when they had gotten in in the middle of the night was getting each other out of their clothes and not knocking anything over in the process. When there was no answer from the bedroom, the black haired male sighed and walked into the room.

Really, could the other be any sexier when sleeping off a hangover? Probably, but Takao wasn’t worried about seeing it…at the moment. He crept over to the side of the bed his lover was sleeping on and bent down on his knees. Gently, he brushed a few green strands from the sleeping figure and called his name gently. “Shintarou…wake up~” He waited for a moment before letting out a sigh. He wasn’t surprised the other didn’t wake, he tended to be very heavy sleeper when he drank. However, having had been together for six years after their freshman year, Takao knew the perfect way to wake him up. He checked the alarm clock to make sure he had the right date in mind. “Shin-chin…” He cooed while tucking some of the green stands behind the male’s ear and smoothing his out. “It’s almost two…don’t you have class in an hour?” He asked teasingly.

A chuckle escaped his lips as a small protest in the form of a groan came from Midorima. When green eyes fluttered open, they blinked a few times so they could focus. Takao held out his glasses with a smirk as the green haired male took them and slipped them onto his nose; squinting and blinking so his eyes would get used to it. “I’m not going home drunk with you again.” He groaned and sat up some, holding himself up on his elbow. “That’s what you’ve been saying since the first time.” Takao laughed and placed a peck to Midorima’s cheek. “Why did you have to wake me up, Kazunari?” The green haired male asked groggily, sitting up the rest of the way and pushing the blanket off of his lap. Takao felt a bit of a blush creep on his features as his first name was used. That was actually quite new to them, having only started last month and was barely exercised. Takao, having always used the nickname he had given his partner, found it a bit easier to use it than it was for Midorima to call him by his first name. But, he did try to use it whenever he could, which Takao still wasn’t used to; it made him smile every time though.

“What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I let you sleep through class when I know your schedule like I know my own. Hmm?” He asked, standing up and laughing some at the older male’s “A good one.” He decided that his phone could wait, and that he would let the green haired male would let himself get ready before he bothered him for anything. Bending down, he placed a kiss to the other’s lips, pulling back before saying, “Come on. Get up and get ready so you’re not late. I’ll make you something to eat.”  
“No need.” The green haired male said politely as he stood up and walked over towards the bathroom. “I’m going to lunch with Kise after class today.” Takao nodded his head and left the room and still went to go and make himself something to eat; of course making some for the other despite his words.  
  
~

Twenty minutes later, Takao, not really wanting to eat anything heavy at the moment, had boiled a few eggs and placed them on a plate. Normally, he would have actually made something more traditional, but it was nearly two and he had practice relatively soon. Had it been earlier, the meal would have been put together much better. After another ten minutes of looking for his phone, Midorima had emerged from the bed room and went to look for his bag that had been put somewhere random last night, “Takao, have you seen my bag?”  
“It’s on the table.” He answered as he continued to look through the couch cushions. Where the hell could it have gone? He knew it wasn’t in the bed room, that was for sure, they were both undressed by the time they had gotten in there. “Ah, Shin-Chan, can you call my phone? I can’t seem to find it…” He asked as he looked up at his boyfriend. The bespectacled male nodded his head as he grabbed his phone from a pocket in his bag and dialed the number.

After a moment, the muffled sounds of a ringtone resonated from a corner in the living room under a shirt. Midorima hung up at Takao approached the area and picked the item up. “Thank you.”  
“Not a problem. I’ve got to get going or I’ll be late. Thank you for waking me up.”  
“Sure thing. Are we still on for tonight at seven?”  
“Wouldn’t miss it. But, I have a question for you.” Takao raised a brow as he walked over to the other and looked up at him. “What exactly is my ringtone on your phone?”  
“Ah-It’s nothing. Just a stupid song I heard once. It’s in English. Really stupid song.”  
“Tell me.”  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing bad, it’s just stupid.”

Midorima looked skeptical for a moment before checking his watch and sighing. “If you say so. I’ll see you tonight.” He placed a kiss on Takao’s forhead and opened the door, stepping out. Before walked away, he called the male’s phone and waited to hear the ringtone from the other side of the door. He rolled his eyes and chuckled as he heard the appalled “Shin-chan! That’s not fair!” But the ringtone kept going. He knew enough English to know exactly what it said.

_I need a man, to talk dirty to me, in HTML code. I need a man to sit on my laptop and open my download (I don’t need grinder, I need a nerd finder) Think you know ‘bout me, well forget what you heard, I want a sexy nerd. There’s other boys on my list, but you know they ain’t first, I want a sexy nerd~_


End file.
